Jodo Kast
| aliases = Boba Fett | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Alliance to Restore the Republic Alliance Special Operations First Galactic Empire Black Sun | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 5 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars: Tatooine Manhunt | final appearance = Star Wars: Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' | actor = }} Jodo Kast is a fictional bounty hunter and a recurring character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He appeared in the original Expanded Universe material and was introduced in the roleplaying game adventure, "Tatooine Manhunt", which was part of the original Star Wars Roleplaying Game published by West End Games in 1988. Wookieepedia entry Jodo Kast was a member of Alliance SpecOps who became a bounty hunter in the time of the Galactic Civil War. Kast wore Mandalorian armor similar to Boba Fett's, while he was not a Mandalorian himself. After the famed bounty hunter Boba Fett's fall into the Sarlacc pit, Kast even re-painted his armor to look almost identical to Fett's, in order to gain notoriety and demand larger payments. Valuing credits over ideals and loyalties, Kast worked for the Empire, Black Sun, the New Republic, or anyone who would pay him. Kast participated in a number of hunts, some successful, some, like those of Cornelius Evazan and Adar Tallon, unsuccessful. He worked for a time with fellow hunters Puggles Trodd and Zardra, before eventually going solo. Having once modeled his career after Boba Fett, Kast later established himself as a rival to Fett, concerning himself with building his reputation. Forsaking even the rules of his profession, Kast took Fett's name for the sake of higher-paying jobs, while setting the goal for himself of taking Fett's place in the top echelons of bounty hunting. Kast's impersonation of Fett eventually caught up with him, though, when the other bounty hunter sought to reclaim his own reputation. Fett baited a trap on Nal Hutta, using an alias to offer a bounty on a nonexistent man. When Kast came to Nal Hutta, Fett attacked and defeated him, leaving Kast to be killed by his own exploding jetpack. Notes & Trivia * The character of Jodo Kast was created by writers Bill Slavicsek and Daniel Greenberg. * Jodo Kast is part of the original Expanded Universe, which is now labeled under the "Legends" brand of Star Wars continuity, making him a non-canon character. * Final fate: Jodo Kast was killed on Nal Hutta by his own exploding jet pack. * An action figure of Jodo Kast was produced as part of Wave 3 of the Star Wars Legay Collection action figure line produced by Hasbro. * Jodo Kast was made available as a secret bonus character in the 1997 fighting game Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi. He was voiced by Neil Ross, who also provided the voices for Han Solo and Boba Fett in the game. * Reference to Jodo Kast is made in the story "A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale", which was originally published in Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina. Related pages * Jodo Kast action figure See also Appearances |-|Films= |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction |-|Novels= |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi |-|Short stories= * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale |-|Other= Roleplaying adventures * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Star Wars: Tatooine Manhunt References